<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not fair. by Tree_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213046">It's not fair.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Owl/pseuds/Tree_Owl'>Tree_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tree_Owl's Dream SMP-Centric Fics! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Owl/pseuds/Tree_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo thinks about the fact that Tubbo can immediately forgive Tommy for helping Technoblade but can't seem to even look at Ranboo without a face of disappointment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tree_Owl's Dream SMP-Centric Fics! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not fair.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for clicking on the story and please read the trigger warnings!!! Also, these are just the Minecraft RP characters and have nothing to do with real-life. This is completely RP.</p><p> </p><p>!!TW: Self-deprecation, it's just really sad so if you don't handle sad stuff well please click off.!! And I do not know your triggers, so please be careful while reading. and if you catch anything please tell me.</p><p>!!Disclaimer: if any of the ccs mentioned say that they are uncomfortable with this type of stuff this story will be taken down immediately, no questions asked.!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo's mind was filled with various things right now, none were very nice. He was thinking about how Tommy was free to roam about the Dream SMP and how no one thought about him as a traitor, but Ranboo having done barely anything was seen as a traitor amongst every single person on this godforsaken server except for two. Technoblade and Phil, who did not help his status as a 'traitor' when he started staying with them.</p><p>                But he really couldn't understand what led them to hate him this much. Everything Dream had said wasn't that bad. And honest to god it made him so much more paranoid about them finding out what he does when he enderwalks. And even Ranboo doesn't know to the full extent what he does. But he does know that they would kill him off until he was fully dead. That was the type of people these people were.</p><p>               He questioned regularly what would have happened if he didn't join this server. When Tubbo had talked about L'Manberg early on his eyes were filled with joy, but the former president only spoke of it like it was the greatest tragedy known to man. Which maybe it was, maybe it was never meant to be. But Ranboo did not like to get into any controversy, and he was not going the path of politics was not one he was planning on going down any time soon.</p><p>               He thought back to how he would never have a friendship like Tommy and Tubbo's or Techno and Phil's, and there were far too many examples. He could never have anything as they have. Everyone had chosen their pairs and stayed by them no matter what. Except for maybe that once when Tubbo exiled Tommy, but it was best for the nation. And again politics are ridiculous. He didn't believe he ever even thought about being a president.</p><p>               Going back to his original point though, he would never ever be able to show up in the Dream SMP again without dirty looks being shot at him from all over. He didn't understand why though, he had done everything he was supposed to, and even more. It hurt him inside that Tubbo didn't trust him. He dedicated his soul to that nation while it was still standing. While Tubbo was in charge, but Tubbo took it all downhill. And Ranboo was very much ashamed to say he served that man. </p><p>                Even though, it still hurt him inside so so much when he realized no one was there for him and only him. The only ones willing to help him didn't even trust him fully, this was truly hell on earth. Because how come for some reason Tubbo could just forgive Tommy after everything. And Tubbo couldn't bear to even look in Ranboo's direction after he did nothing. He knew he was repeating stuff but he couldn't remember saying it the first time so what did it matter.</p><p>               No one was here to help him, and no one would ever be here to help him. Because at the end of the day no one trusts him enough to give a shit about him. It broke his heart, but by this point, he just felt numb, numb and cold and everything else that matched up with those two. Ranboo just didn't understand how he could help every single person and have no one help him in return. He was being cheated by the game of life and he was the one who made the rules.</p><p>              But oh god the rules were formed so very long ago, and everyone knows Ranboo does not remember that far back. Maybe if he remembered he could alter it, make a difference. But no, he couldn't do anything. Couldn't even get people to trust him. Even after countless restless nights grinding and grinding for people he thought were his friends, they just didn't care in the end. And maybe Ranboo should take a page from their rule book. </p><p>                 He was always taught that stealing was horrible and oh so cruel, but what about when a man had nothing to lose. Nothing at all, he would normally get pulled out of his thoughts here via being pulled back by the burning of tears running down his flesh. But he was numb, and even if he wasn't, there was a distinct lack of tears. And maybe Ranboo was finally getting tougher, maybe that was the whole thing about this. Tear kids down so they can be built back stronger. If that was it, it was not working.</p><p>                 This kid grew up too quickly. He had rocks thrown at him from when he was young, shattering the walls he was still building. He never ended up getting to finish those walls. He kept on trying and trying, and when his walls got torn down along with it his will, his backbone, his spine. All ripped from him way too early. He thought maybe if he joined a cool server with his friends he could finally be excepted. </p><p>                   But what Tubbo failed to say in his story's, was that this was a nightmare of an SMP. Not a Dream SMP.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated but don't feel pressured!!</p><p>               Make sure to drink some water and get some food and sleep!!! Also you are valid and you are such an amazing person. Thank you for being you. :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>